Do You Want to Know a Secret
by lendmeyourcomb
Summary: Blaine's blind as a bat but doesn't want to admit it. How will he deal with finally getting called out?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm getting really obsessed with Darren because of the Computer Games EP (did you check out the song "Lost Boys Life"? You really should, if you haven't) While looking though youtube I stumbled across this video(link doesn't work properly, but if you wanted to watch here you go** **watch?v=pglugHh1cP8 ) and decided to rewrite my story from like two years ago where Blaine get's glasses.**

 **Do tell me if you want to read more!**

* * *

"Kurt, can I see your notes from english today? I didn't really pay close enough attention." Blaine said flipping through his folder. His copying of notes was getting out of hand, but Kurt didn't seem to mind, which was good. Blaine had been unable to read anything that was written on the board for ages, but with copying Nick's and now Kurt's or Mike's notes he was doing fine in his classes.

Kurt got them out and handed them to his adorable boyfriend. "What will you do when I leave school? Who will you copy from, my adorable, daydreaming, magic boyfriend?" He asked giving Blaine a quick peck on the lips when Blaine had his face buried in the notes copying them.

Blaine shrugged. "I won't be as distracted by you anymore." He said cheekily, winking at Kurt, whom laughed.

"You're adorable." He said, sipping his coffee, adoring Blaine in all his beauty.

* * *

"What's the task for this week?" Blaine asked.

Kurt turned to him. "It's on the white board, honey." He said rolling his eyes. "Do you EVER listen?" He asked in mock annoyance.

"Oh, oops. Sorry." Blaine said. He waited for Kurt to turn back before he squinted at the board, not able to make out what it said at all. He massaged his templates and tried to concentrate on what was going on, but he couldn't really figure it out and the headache was discouraging. He snuggled into Kurt's arms and listened to the others discussing songs they wanted to do for sectionals.

After the lesson Klaine was about to leave, but Will held them back. "Blaine, can I talk to you for a second?"

Blaine nodded. "Sure, what's up?" He asked smiling, still holding Kurt's hand.

"Kurt, will you leave us alone, please?" Will asked, not knowing if Blaine would be comfortable with Kurt being in the room. Kurt looked confused, but left the room to wait outside.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asked in concern. Why would Will talk to him of all people?

Will smiled. "Yes, Blaine. Everything's fine." He patted Blaine's shoulder. " Well, I was just wondering if you've ever had your eyes tested..." He asked carefully.

Blaine could feel all the colour leaving his face. Why would that come up now? Was it that obvious? "Why would I?" He asked frantically, knowing that he was giving himself away. He was glad Kurt was waiting outside, though. Kurt REALLY couldn't know about it. This was terrible.

Will laughed a little. "Because you can't see, Blaine." He said drily.

"Yes I can." Blaine squeaked out, despite knowing he should try to be calm

"Okay, what does that poster on the wall say?" He asked, pointing to the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Blaine tried his best, but really couldn't even make out a poster on that wall. After about a minute of heavy squinting he gave up. "I'm just tired." He said slowly, knowing that it wasn't really an excuse at all. What was he supposed to do, though?

Will cocked a brow. "Well, I don't care why you can't see, I want you to see any eye doctor anyways."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't need an eye doctor, my eyes are fine." He said stressed. He really didn't want to see anyone about this. They would would just tell him to wear glasses. What a terrible thing to imagine, he'd look stupid. He had just gotten his braces off and was finally starting to look sort of nice.

"You have a week to get yourself an appointment or I'll have to suspend you from glee club for the time being. I've had a bunch of students that behaved like you did and everyone was glad once they were forced to go. You'll finally see again, Blaine." Will said harshly. He didn't like forcing this on anyone, but Blaine obviously couldn't see a thing.

Blaine looked at his hands in frustration. This was terrible. How would he do this? "Fine."

Will rolled his eyes. "You'll hand in prove that you can see and I'll back off." He said, knowing he'd won.

Blaine just looked at him angrily and left the room.

Kurt was waiting outside. "Everything okay?"

Blaine put on a fake smile. "He was just asking about some sheet music. It's a surprise, though." He said quickly.

"Tell meeee." Kurt said clapping his hands in excitement.

Blaine shook his head. "No way. You know I can keep a secret."

* * *

Blaine was sitting at his desk, the website of the nearest optometrist with good rating open, his phone in hand. He had sat there for a got half an hour, staring at the number, but unable to dial it. They were open for another hour and since it had been six days since Mr. Shue had talked to him he really needed to call them. Breathing in deeply he dialed the number. A nice woman answered and the nervous Blaine ended up scheduling an appointment for next week.

He had a terrible headache and his head was spinning from nervousness, so he decided to take a nap. Why he was so nervous, he didn't really understand. It wasn't the appointment itself, but the news he'd literally been dreading for years. He had known that he couldn't see since some time in middle school, but somehow worked his way around getting glasses and now he'd joined the New Directions for only about a month he'd been busted? What was up with that?

* * *

"Will you come to the cinema with Tina and I?" Kurt asked a few days later at lunch break.

Blaine shook his head. "I'm having my physical." He explained. "I'll leave right after school."

Kurt looked at him sadly. "Okay I guess." He said kissing Blaine.

"I might be able to join in later." Blaine said, not wanting Kurt to be sad.

"I'd love you to. Good luck." Kurt said before kissing Blaine one more time and then running off to class.

* * *

Blaine was sitting in a waiting room. His leg was trembling. As they had told him he might need someone to drive him home his mother had come with him. "Mum, can we just leave, please?"

His mother shook her head. "No way, Blaine. You need your eyes tested."

Blaine sighed. He had never won a fight with his mum and it really wasn't worth the effort. He had tried his best to improve his eyesight over the past couple of days and was still hoping for a miracle.

"Mr. Anderson, please." A man said from the other side of the room. Blaine got up slowly and followed the man to the back. "Okay Mr. Anderson, the doctor will join you shortly. Please sit down."

Blaine sat in a chair looking down at his phone when someone entered. Blaine looked up and smiled at the person, despite not even being able to make out if it was a man or a woman.

"Hello, I'm doctor Clarington. Call me Hunter, though" A male voice said and got closer. "You must be Blaine, nice to meet you." Blaine just nodded at the man. Hunter grinned. "Someone's unhappy to be here, huh? Don't worry, you'll be okay. So what brings you here?"

"My teacher made me come." Blaine said angrily.

"And why did your teacher do that?" Hunter asked politely though Blaine was sort of seeing a grin.

Blaine shrugged. "Because he want's to see me suffer? I don't know." He was really mad.

Hunter laughed a little. "Okay, I guess you won't give me actual answers, then. So do you have any trouble seeing the board in school?" He asked as he was looking through some paperwork. Blaine shook his head quickly and Hunter cocked a brow but decided to to call him out on that lie. "Well that's good. How about we test your eyes?"

"Can I refuse?" Blaine asked cynically.

Hunter laughed again. "Well, yes, you could. But I won't be able to sign the thing you gave me." He said happily. Was this man mocking him?

Blaine huffed. "Well, okay I guess." He said angrily.

"Okay, read those letters out for me, please." Hunter said as he projected the vision chart on the wall.

Blaine tried to see something, but really couldn't. "Uhm, I don't know..."

Hunter smiled warmly. "Oh, sorry for that, we can start a little easier." He said as he changed to the bigger letters.

Blaine squinted at the wall. " I think the first one's an E..." He said. He blushed, he could barely make out that the next one was a letter at all. "T and P?" He guessed for the next line, despite really not being able to make it out. He wouldn't even try guessing on the third one, though as all he was seeing was a big blob of gray.

"And you're telling me you don't have any trouble seeing?" Hunter asked sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for the lovely reviews, I hope you enjoy this. Love to hear if you liked it.**

* * *

"And you're telling me you don't have any trouble seeing?" Hunter asked sarcastically.

Blaine bit his lips. "Okay, maybe sometimes..." He said.

"How about we make it 'every time text isn't about a foot high?" Hunter asked snippily.

Blaine rolled his eyes but then thought about it for a second and nodded hesitantly.

Hunter laughed. "Don't worry. We'll get you out of your misery now and fit you with a pair of glasses?" He asked as he moved the phoropter in front of Blaine's face and "Okay, look at the E and tell me, is this better?"

When Hunter pressed a button Blaine's eyes widened. He couldn't hold back a quiet "wow."

Hunter smiled. "I'm assuming that IS better?" He asked happily. He loved the reaction people had when they saw properly for the first time in ages.

Blaine nodded. "I can read all of the lines now." He said in surprise.

"Well that's great, Blaine. I'm going to go to the next few lines now and you tell me what you can read." Hunter explained and pressed another few buttons.

Blaine read out the first line without too much of a problem but struggled with the next one. "Try guessing if you can." Hunter said simply.

Blaine looked at him awkwardly. Guessing? Why would he guess, that didn't make any sense. Well Hunter would have his reasons... "I think it's E, P a D or an O and I don't know about the next one." He said honestly.

"Okay, then focus on the line above please." Hunter said and changed a few things. They repeated this game a few times for both eyes. "I think we're almost done now. Is this better or worse?" He asked.

Blaine tried thinking about it. "It looks the same..."

"Well that's good. And how about this..." He put up a new thing. "Which one's clearer? Red or green?"

"Red." Blaine said. Hunter put a new lens in. "Now it's the same, I think." Blaine added.

"We got it and I must say it's impressive that you got away with this for so long." Hunter said laughing. "You are actually moderately to highly shortsighted and most people start wearing their glasses full time at about a third of your prescription."

Blaine blushed. "Well, uhmm..." He didn't know what to say.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You'll just be amazed when you get your glasses, though." Hunter put his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"I can get contacts, right?" Blaine asked hastily.

Hunter chuckled. "Well, yes. But it takes some getting used to. At the beginning they will probably feel really odd and I don't advice you to wear them more than a few hours straight."

Blaine sighed. He'd lived without glasses for years, so he'd hopefully be able to go without them when he wasn't able to wear contacts. "Okay, thank you, Hunter."

"You're a very polite young man." Hunter smirked. "Ask your mum for help when choosing frames, you won't be able to see them properly." He joked.

"God you're sassy." Blaine said quietly. "Can I leave now? Please."

Hunter nodded. "Have a good day Blaine. And come back in six months."

"You too." Blaine just said 'we'll see about the six months thing' he added in his head and left.

"Cheerful young man..." Hunter said loud enough for Blaine to hear while typing on his computer.

Pam was waiting outside. "How was it?"

"Terrible." Blaine said angrily. "I need glasses."

Pam laughed. "Didn't see that one coming..."

"Not you too. Fucking everyone's so cocky. Can you please just feel sorry for me for a moment."

Pam chuckled. "I'm sorry, honey. It does sound terrible." She said, holding back a grin.

* * *

"How about these?" Pam asked. Holding up a pair of frameless glasses.

Blaine got close enough to see. He exaggerated a disgusted shiver. "NO!"

Paul grinned. "Okay, how about these?" She asked patiently. They had been at the optician's for what felt like an hour and she wasn't getting a good reaction from Blaine for any of these. The one's she was showing him now were dark, roundish, acetate frames.

Blaine looked a little closer. They actually looked okay. He put them on and looked at himself in the hand mirror. He wrinkled his nose. "I don't have a face for glasses, mum. How about I don't get any?" He sounded hopeful.

Pam rolled her eyes. "Yes you do, these look gorgeous, honey. I think we found you the perfect pair. And you need glasses, Blaine. You can't just get contacts."

"Okaaaay." Blaine said dramatically. Pam laughed. "I want contacts, now." They had agreed he'd have to find a pair of glasses before he'd be able to try on the contact lenses.

The nice optician, Maggie, that had showed them around at first came over at that. "Can I see you in those?" Maggie asked pointing to the glasses. Pam walked away to look at some readers for herself. She wasn't needed for this. Blaine put them on reluctantly. Maggie looked sort of shocked. Cute. "You look super hot." She said.

"Thanks." Blaine said dryly, basically ripping them off his face. "So I'm looking for contacts." He said.

Maggie looked at him awkwardly. "Okay, what's your prescription like?" She asked. Blaine handed her the piece of paper Hunter had given him. " -3.5 left, -5 right? And those are your first glasses? How did you not run into trees, like, all the time?" Blaine didn't reply. "Sorry, just surprised." The girl added quickly and blushed.

Blaine felt bad. "I'm sorry, I know this isn't your fault, I'm just annoyed."

"It's okay. But I promise you'll love seeing everything." Maggie said. "So I'll show you how to use contacts first and then I'll give you lenses to try at home." She went to the back and came back with a small container. "Okay, wash your hands over there and then I'll show you."

It took some time, but eventually Blaine got them into his eyes. It did feel a little like he had a bicycle in his eye. When he looked up from the mirror he blinked a few times. It was surreal, he could see EVERYTHING. After about a minute of looking around he realised his mouth had fallen open.

Maggie chuckled. "I told you so." She said smiling. Blaine could actually see it this time. She was very pretty, had really straight teeth and dimples. "Are you busy tonight?" She asked.

Blaine was barely listening but then realised what she'd said. "I'm sorry. Not on your team." He said smiling apologetically.

"That's a shame." Maggie said. She was still smiling.

"It's very flattering, though." Blaine added to make her feel better.

They went and got everything ready, fitted the frames that they'd be able to pick up the next day and left.

Blaine shook his head when he stepped outside. He turned to Pam. "This is totally awesome."

 **(I loved that scene with the girl flirting with Blaine in my last story, so I decided to do it again:D)**


End file.
